


Dream（下）

by tonki



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Frozen 2 (2019) Teaser Trailer
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonki/pseuds/tonki
Summary: 下篇含有2个不同的版本。版本一为Elsa视角，版本二为Anna视角。都是甜饼，放心食用。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsanna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Dream（下）

【Elsa视角】

喷了Kai一脸红茶后，仓皇而逃的Anna在躲回自己房间后就更没勇气出来了。

所以Elsa提前带着Olaf回来时，等在码头接她的变成了Kai。这是Anna头一次没有去接她，要知道在此之前不管她正在做什么事，只要Gale带着那几朵晶透的六角雪花调皮地从她颈边拂过，她便会毫不犹豫地冲向Elsa会抵达的码头，风雨无阻地去迎接她的姐姐。

“欢迎回家，Your Majesty。”

Kai恭敬地向从Nokk背上下来的女人行礼，他并没有改变对她的称呼，原因是Elsa在执掌魔法森林后首周回来的那天，和Queen Anna一起等候在码头的总管大人因为太过激动，一时忘了改口，居然在现任女王陛下面前叫了Elsa同样的称呼。

这原本是极大的忌讳，但两位女王却只是在看了彼此一眼后相视一笑，然后现任女王在牵着她姐姐的手准备回城堡时，安慰似地拍了拍他的肩膀，同时对他挑眉说道。

“放松，一切照旧。”

那一刻，一种前所未有的心绪涌上心头，Kai比任何时候都要更加的确定，阿伦黛尔在两位女王的领导下一定会比以前更加繁盛。

“谢谢你来接我，Kai。”

“我的荣幸。”

Elsa将怀里的Olaf放了下来，她身上披着一件和她肌肤一样光滑细腻的白色斗篷，奢华的丝绒锦缎上绣着皇室尊享的图腾，帽檐和肩部有着一圈看起来极其暖和的白色绒毛，虽然并不怕冷，但审美一向很好的Queen Elsa向来不会拒绝一个能让她看起来不那么「特别」的漂亮斗篷。

“为什么Anna没有来接我们！？”

Olaf替Elsa问出了心声，他一沾地就钻进了来迎接他们的皇家卫队里，他原本以为Anna在和他玩捉迷藏，但很遗憾，人群里并没有那个他熟悉的身影。

“Her Majesty遇到了一点...嗯...小问题。”

“？”

于是在回城堡的路上，趁着周围卫兵被正在科普冷知识的Olaf吸引了注意力，大概猜到Queen Anna「那位朋友」是谁的总管大人，非常低调的给Queen Elsa描述了这一天所发生的事。

在听到Anna口中的那个「朋友」后，Elsa直接噗呲一声笑了出来。她的妹妹怎么可以这么可爱，连无中生友这招都使出来了，毕竟整个阿伦黛尔的人都知道，Queen Anna只会围着她姐打转，哪还有精力去交朋友。

“这就是她无法面对我的原因？只是个梦而已。”

向来冷静的女王陛下这么说着，她抬手撩着那头白色的长发，过于出众的漂亮脸蛋上一片淡然。可从小看着她长大的总管大人还是发现了她那只露出来的白皙耳尖上泛上的绯色。

回到城堡后，Olaf依然兴致勃勃地在向其他人科普他新学到的冷知识。而Elsa在把斗篷脱下来交给Kai后，独自来到了Anna门口。她原本以为自己会像在Kai面前表现的那样淡然，但当她站在这个禁闭的大门外时，心跳却莫名的加起了速。不过她还是硬着头皮有些忐忑地轻轻敲了敲门。

“Anna，我回来了。”

意料之中的，Anna并没有回应她。真是太棒了，过去十三年里她把自己妹妹关在门外，如今风水轮流转，苍天绕过谁？

“我今天可是提前回来的，结果你却打算把我拒之门外吗？”

屋内还是没有动静，但Elsa知道Anna在听，于是她背靠着那两扇紧闭的大门自顾自的继续说着。

“你知道为什么我今天回来的那么早吗？”

“因为我的妹妹一整个早上都没有找我，于是我想，女王陛下或许今天格外的忙。”

“所以我想早点回来帮她分担。”

“我们向彼此承诺过，不管发生什么都要共进退记得吗？”

在她说完这句后，身后的大门打开了。Anna披着那条她们妈妈的披肩，看向她的碧蓝眸子透着湿漉漉的愧疚。

Anna梦见吻了自己，无比亲密的那种。这换谁都不能做到毫不在意吧？当然，问心无愧的话肯定一笑了之，但要是问心有愧呢？

“你居然连这个都披上了。”

Elsa很少看见Anna露出这样的表情，她骄傲又矜贵的小太阳不管在什么时候永远是那么的无忧无虑。一阵阵疼痛从心口蔓延开来，只是一个吻而已，居然把她吓成了这样。

“Come here.”

Elsa将眼前这个好像做错了事的妹妹拉到自己怀里，她能清楚地感受到怀里的这具身体有些发抖。

“It's ok, Anna。”Elsa轻轻地说着，温柔地在她耳边安抚，“是因为梦到吻我而感到害怕吗？”

Anna像小猫一样在Elsa怀里小小地摇了摇脑袋，Elsa身上温暖的气息安抚着她烦躁不安的心，她非常清楚自己害怕的原因不是因为梦里的那个吻，也不是睡了自己姐姐，而是她发现了自己对Elsa的感情是超乎姐妹之间的，她怕Elsa知道后会讨厌她。

爱上自己的亲姐姐，光听起来就...太刺激了。

“是怕会被我讨厌吗？”

Elsa退开了一点距离，有些心疼地扶上Anna红透的脸。Anna小心翼翼地抬头看着她，同时点了点头。Elsa弯了唇，那张精致的脸在她逐渐朦胧的泪眼中变得虚无。

Anna的反应令Elsa心神俱震，太过剧烈的心跳在这一瞬间把她的胸腔撞击得砰砰作响。Elsa不知道这对于自己来说是不是一件好事，Anna的这种心情从她懂事起就如影随形得一直跟着她。

是的，她从小就知道自己对Anna的感情，并且掩饰的非常好。但随着和Anna朝夕相处，她对自己妹妹的感情就像她与日俱增的魔法一样，变得越来越强烈，强烈到很多时候快要呼之欲出。

所以她从阿塔霍兰回来以后，做了一个对彼此来说都非常正确的决定。并不知情的Anna尊重了她的选择，只是固执地要求她每周五必须回来与她共度周末。问心有愧的Elsa选择了妥协，她更做不到彻底和Anna断绝联系，所以Gale自然而然地被她聪明的妹妹调教成了巡回在魔法森林和阿伦黛尔的「皇家信使」。

但不知道是不是相隔两地的原因，她们对彼此的感情反而比在一起时更加浓烈了。而Anna最开心的日子变成了固定的周五，每周短暂的重聚让她对Elsa的依恋变得强烈，即便是在小时候也分床睡的两个人，在她无数次赖在Elsa床上还不肯回自己的房间后，变成了如今每次Elsa回来两人直接心照不宣的睡在了一起。

所以Elsa一直都觉得Anna是爱自己的，只是她之前不确定是哪一种爱。但是她现在确定了。被这个认知冲击着，一种难以形容的欣喜和感动让Elsa全身的血液都沸腾了起来。

“不管你对我是怎样的感情，我都不会讨厌你，Anna。”Elsa靠近她，一点一点，然后将一个轻轻的吻落在Anna的额头上，她感受着怀里的人轻微的颤抖，于是微低着头，把自己额头贴在了Anna的额头上，彼此气息交缠着，她抬眸对上了那双碧蓝的眸子，漂亮的唇轻启。

“I Love you, Anna。”

梦境与现实在这一刻重叠，Anna瞪大了眸子凝视着那双透着无限宠溺和爱意的蓝眸，像是要确认什么一样，她抬起了手扶上Elsa同样在发着烫的脸，然后微仰着头，将自己的唇送到了另一位女王陛下微凉却又柔软的唇上。

“Love you too, sis. ”

时机正好，窗外开始飘起了雪。入冬后的阿伦黛尔迎来了今年的第一场雪。

另一边的露台上，Olaf兴奋地看着广场上因为下雪而全都跑出来玩雪的孩子们，于是回头一脸好奇地问着在身后整理文件的总管大人。

“Hey，Kai. 你知道为什么会在这个时候下雪吗？”

Kai拿起桌上那本今天Queen Anna唯一批注过的文件看了一眼，只有一个词。

「Elsa。」

于是总管大人挑眉，他看向Olaf，微笑着回答他。

“因为她的姐姐回来了。”

\--------------------------------------

【Anna视角】

在Anna喷了Kai一脸地道的英国红茶后，大概是被那个过于刺激的答案惊到，她几乎是落荒而逃一般的躲回了自己房间。

在把自己扔进那张柔软的大床后，Anna看也没带看的顺手抓了一个枕头，然后毫不犹豫地将脸埋了进去。她闭上眼思考起了Kai的话，那如同一把赋予了魔法的钥匙，在不经意间打开了她内心深处潜藏的那个潘多拉魔盒。Anna从没想过，或者说从来不敢去想，自己对Elsa的感情是超乎姐妹之间的。

被这个新的认知不断冲击着，失控的心跳在她的胸腔里撞击得砰砰作响。这个时候香软的枕头上传来那个人身上独有的气息，冷冽却又温柔。Anna猛然抬起了头，这才发现自己抓的是Elsa的枕头，这个上周她枕过的枕头上还余留着她淡淡的发香。意识到这点的女王陛下，连身体都热了起来。

她惊慌地从床上坐起来，梦境里的那些不得了的画面不受控制得从脑内闪过，Elsa在她身下发着抖呻吟的样子令她全身血液都沸腾了起来。她用力甩了甩昏沉沉的脑袋，这实在太糟糕了，明明只是一场梦，但她现在总不由自主的认为这张床上发生过什么！

所以等Kai收拾好他自己并再次出现她门外时，她强装着镇定吩咐他把自己床上的一切都给换了。然后在Kai困惑的注视下，尽管心虚的一比，却也还是昂首挺胸地再次回到了已经整理干净的书房。

本来以为这么做多少可以暂时让她忘掉那个让她脸红心跳的梦。但是很显然，有些东西是无法像床单枕套那样随意更换的，比如……

她提前回来的姐姐。

是的，就在她刚坐下没多久，正读阅着政要文件的Queen Anna依旧思绪纷乱，而后一阵微凉的风从敞开着的露台钻了进来，当中还漂浮着几朵如精灵般在风中飞舞的雪花，Gale调皮地从Anna颈间穿巡而过，那一朵朵晶莹中浸透着专属于那位冰雪女王独有的冷香，于是，好不容易控制住节奏的心跳再次失控。

这是Elsa每次回来都会给她打招呼的一种方式，于是几乎是下意识的，Anna起身跑向了露台。蔚蓝的海岸线上，一骑绝尘，飞扬在风中的白发在日光下如银丝般闪耀，仿若天神再临。

“她回来了。”

Kai看着他的女王陛下在丢下这句话后，就如同每个周五都会出现的画面那样，不管此刻正在进行着什么事，她都会毫不犹豫地冲向码头，风雨无阻的去迎接阿伦黛尔的另一位Queen。

只是这次Queen Elsa是不是回来的有些过早了？这才下午三点…

所以当Anna一如既往地等候在码头时，有些刺骨的寒风让她不禁一抖，她这才想起自己忘了带斗篷出来，室外的低温可不像在城堡里那么暖和。不过她也顾不上这些了，她现在所有的注意力都在不远处那个驾驭着水中精灵的绝美女人身上。

某种被她暂时遗忘掉的莫名情绪伴随着喜悦涌上心间，Anna觉得自己似乎忘了什么东西，但正向她而来的女人有着一张美到让她无法分神的脸。光是看着她，已经止不住得露出了笑意。

和以往日落时略显冷清的码头不同，现在正值工作时间，码头上人来人往热闹非凡。正在装卸货物的臣民们在看到自己女王陛下出现在这里后，都不约而同地向她行礼打起了招呼，而心情不错的Queen Anna则微笑着一一给予了回应。

正当她准备再走近一些去迎接自己姐姐时，一个扎着马尾辫的小女孩轻轻扯了扯她的裙摆，然后一脸纯真地抬头，问了一个让女王陛下如遭雷击一般将她钉在原地的问题。

“是在等姐姐吗？Your Majesty。”

「Sister」这个词从没如此如雷贯耳，那个被她暂时遗忘并且缠绕了她一整天的小秘密就像个刚从笼子里放出来的野兽，它在Anna脑内肆意地咆哮，不断用那些令人脸红心跳的画面提醒着，她在梦里对她姐姐所做的一切。

就在此时，穿着雪白长裙，披散着银白色长发的另一位女王陛下抱着Olaf从Nokk背上下来，她身上披着一件如她肌肤一般光滑细腻的白色斗篷，奢华的绸缎上绣着皇室尊享的图腾，帽檐和肩部有着一圈看起来极其暖和的白色绒毛，虽然并不怕冷，但审美一向很好的Elsa可不会拒绝一个让她看起来不那么「特别」的漂亮的斗篷。

等落地后，Olaf直接奔向了楞在原地散发着无限心虚的Anna。

“Surprise！Anna！我们提前回来了！I Miss you so much！你有想念我吗？”

近乎石化的Anna已经听不见除自己心跳外的任何声音了，她望着站在不远处那个美到让她窒息的女人，不知道是不是因为她心里有鬼，她感觉Elsa给她的感觉都不太一样了。

而另一头的Elsa还像往常一样等着自己妹妹扑向自己，她微歪着脑袋，看着傻站在原地的Anna笑得一脸温柔，尤其是那双蔚蓝的眼眸，像极了她身后的海，深邃而又迷人。Anna看着她的眼睛，只觉得自己的心脏正在被一股巨大的力量狠狠地敲击着。

完了，她刚刚义无反顾地冲下来的时候，怎么就没去想过，她现在还不知道如何去面对Elsa！

还好，心大的Olaf并没有发现Anna的反常，他热情地给旁边的那群孩子打着招呼，然后兴致勃勃地给她们讲起了这一周在魔法森林里发生的趣事，以及他新学到的冷知识。

这样的对视并没有持续太久，没有等来Anna拥抱的女王陛下在发现她有着轻微的发抖后，立刻解了自己的斗篷快步向她走了过去。

面对向自己走来的姐姐，Anna不由自主地咬住了下唇，然而那个在她身体里叫嚣的小恶魔并没有打算放过她，随着Elsa的靠近，它邪恶地唤醒了她在梦境里时对Elsa的渴望，以及肌肤相亲时的触感，清晰而又真实。

“不会冷吗？穿这么少。感冒了怎么办？”

Elsa将那件带着她体温的斗篷披在了持续断电的妹妹身上，而Anna的视线则不受控制的落在了那张诱人的唇上。Elsa见她还是一副魂不守舍的样子，以为她哪里不舒服，于是伸手抚上了那张红透的脸，过于烫手的温度和突然的触碰把两个人都吓了一跳。

Anna惊恐地向后退了好几步，真实的触感与她梦里的记忆重叠，一阵强烈的心虚袭来，她攥着胸前的斗篷努力压抑着身体的颤抖，被Elsa体温包裹着的身体烫的快要烧起来。

“你在发烧吗？Anna！”

Elsa一脸担心地看着她，见她不语，说着就要再次伸手过来。

“I'm fine! 你…你怎么这么早就回来了？”

Anna又向后退了一大步，她避开了Elsa担忧的视线，故作镇定的转移着话题，可那两只露出来的耳朵红的醒目，将她这一刻的心虚暴露得彻底。

直觉今天的Anna有点不对劲，Elsa盯着她看了一会儿，比起生病后没血色的样子，那她的妹妹未免「血色太好了」，于是她松了一口气，看着Anna涨红的脸宠溺地笑了笑。

“因为我的妹妹今天一整天都没信过来，所以我想，或许女王陛下今天国务缠身，于是就想着早点回来帮她分担。”

Elsa的每一句话都让Anna全身的血液沸腾不已，尤其是那句无比温柔的「My sis」，更是令她心神俱震。要换在昨天，她只会以为这是姐姐对妹妹的疼爱，但现在她已经没办法再用姐姐的身份来看待Elsa了。

过往那些她当做理所当然所忽视掉的，Elsa对她的好。现在全部随着觉醒的认知一起冲击着她的心房，一种难以形容的欣喜和感动刺激着Anna全身的感官。

“所以，今天很忙吗？”

在对周围那些向她行礼的臣民微笑示意后，Elsa转过头继续将目光落在Anna脸上，语气柔和地问她。

“还，还好。”

并不知道她心里鬼的Elsa，唤着在另一边孩子堆里讲故事的Olaf，见他没有要回来的样子，她勾着好看的唇线对Anna耸了耸肩。

“Olaf这周收获了不少新奇的故事。如果我们等他的故事讲完，那肯定会错过晚餐。”

发现Elsa并没有注意到自己的小心思，Anna逐渐放松了下来，她配合着Elsa的话噗呲笑了出来。而Elsa则越过了她向Olaf所在的方向走去，她看着那个曼妙的身影，一时恍惚了起来。她从小追随着的这个背影，从未像现在这般让她怦然心动。

似乎是心有灵犀一般，就在Anna望着Elsa背影失神的时候，前面的人却突然转过了身来，恰好对上了她的视线。那双看向她的蓝眸里，透着无限的宠溺和爱意，和她梦境里的一样，让她无法移开视线。

然后这个再次轻易把控了她心跳的女人对她伸出了手，目光柔和，语气温柔地对她说了一句大概是她这些年来听到过的最美的话。

“我们回家吧，Sis.”

/

快到晚餐的时候，Anna先行离开了书房。除了可以换下正装以外，她终于能暂时喘口气了。和Elsa呆在一个房间里让她身体里的小恶魔更兴奋了，尽管Elsa的注意力都在那些她早上没处理的公文上。

等Anna离开后，Elsa抬头看向站在一边的Kai，同时压低了声音小声问他。

“今天到底发生了什么？”

不得不说Anna今天没处理完的公文确实有点多，就好像从来没有动过一样。Anna从不会这样消极怠工，她实在好奇是什么事影响了她。

“倒也不是什么大事，只是Her Majesty替她朋友问了我一个问题。”

Kai如实回答着，其实他有点好奇这个「朋友」是不是他心里猜测的那个。

“她的朋友？”

“是的，我想您可能认识她的这位…嗯…「朋友」。”

这就稀奇了，她怎么不知道自己妹妹还有朋友？她有时间交朋友吗？Elsa努力回忆着Anna身边称得上是朋友的人，但好像并没有这么一个人存在。

“行了，Kai。别卖关子了。”

Elsa放下了笔，转而拿起桌上放着的红茶，一副愿闻其详的样子。

“您还记得三年前替您「朋友」问我的那个问题吗？”

Elsa又陷入了读取回忆中，只是没过一会儿她就回想起来了Kai所说的那个问题，然后，女王陛下的脸逐渐开始红透。

见她这副反应，Kai可以肯定她想起来了，于是继续说道。

“Her Majesty替「朋友」问的这个问题，与您三年前替「朋友」问的那个问题一模一样。”

“噗！！！！！！！！！”

你看，历史总是惊人的相似，不管过去还是现在。他刚刚说完就又被另一位女王陛下喷了一脸上等的英国红茶。但这次他要淡定多了，面对同样冲出门的Queen Elsa，Kai淡然地拿出手帕擦着自己脸上的茶水，默默在心里感叹着。

真不愧是亲姐妹啊…


End file.
